A Vampire's Rose: Part two
by angelofmusicanddarkness
Summary: Rose finds herself face to face with a deadly vampire. What will happen?


"My name's Kain" he said flashing you a smile that showed off his abnormally long fangs.

You backed away from him, almost tripping on your own feet "what on earth are you?" you asked while regaining your balance.

He stepped towards you still smiling "guess?" he challenged.

You knew the answer but you didn't want to bring yourself to believe it "a vampire?" you said in a small voice.

His smile widened "lucky guess" he said before appearing to _dis_appear right before your eyes. You sighed in relief and began to walk forward still a bit shaken. To your surprise, a pair of cold pale arms wrapped around your body and pulled you back "where do you think your going?" an already too familiar voice asked. Kain pulled you against him in a kind of hug while you struggled to free yourself "things would work better if you would stop resisting me" he said tightening his hold on you until you could hardly move anymore.

You gasped at this and relaxed into him since there was no chance of you escaping "that's better" he said stroking your hair away from your face and neck. He brought his head down to your neck and put his lips on it, scraping his fangs much to close to one of your blood vessels. You winced and closed your eyes. He seemed to sense your fear and began to loosen his grip on you, thinking that you wouldn't dare go anywhere. But of course you found this as your chance to escape and brought your leg up to kick him in the stomach. He let go for a moment in surprise and you took off towards your house, which was only a few yards away.

You opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock everything your door had to keep Kain out. You let out a deep sigh leaning against the door to catch your breath for a while before turning around to find yourself face to face with Kain again. You screamed and backed away but only got a few steps before bumping into the wall.

"Your not happy to see me?" he asked with a mock smile

"NO get out of my freakin house!" you yelled to which he only chuckled and put his hands on either side of you on the door so you couldn't get away from him.

"I need you so that I can live" he said putting his face to your neck once again. You closed you eyes and let a single tear run down your face."What's this? Tears?" he asked removing his face from your neck and wiping them away. He looked at you almost as if her really felt sad that he was going to hurt you "I'm sorry, it will only hurt for a little while and then nothing." he said running his cold hand down your face.

You winced like you did before "I don't want to die" you whispered. Life wasn't great right now but you still wanted to be here, you didn't want to leave, not yet.

Kain sighed and moved his hands away from the wall "You make me feel bad for what I'm born to do" he said turning away from you. You fell to your knees in front of the door, thankful that you were still alive. Kain turned around to look at you again "I'm sorry, just forget all of this" he said frowning

"you want me to just forget that I was almost killed by a vampire?" you asked trying to calm yourself down "this isn't the type of thing I just forget about and put in my past!"

His frown seemed to grow larger as he listened to you say this "would you prefer I kill you?" he asked a bit sharply "no of course not" you answered quickly.

Kain turned back into a black cat and jumped up onto your windowsill where the window was open "just don't go telling anyone about me" he said getting ready to pounce out the window

"wait" you said and he stopped to look at you "your just going to leave? Just like that?" you asked wondering how he could just come into your life and walk out all too quickly

"I have to go Rose I can't stay around here, I'm needed" he said taking one last look at you before jumping out the window.

_And I'll leave you there! End of chapter two. Please review this time. I only got two for the last story. I need a little bit more!_


End file.
